Shugo Chara: Twilight Saga: New moon
by AhYingx3
Summary: On Hiatus, I probably won't continue this... Twilight/SC twist. Amuto! Written in Amu's POV. Characters may be OOC. Rated just in case .
1. One

Shugo Chara: Twilight Saga twist.

Summary: Twilight/SC twist. Amuto! Ikuto's not the vampire! Story starts from Edward and Bella starts from the starting of New Moon. Written in Amu's POV.

Ikuto: Why not?

Me: Because I don't want you to. I'm on team Jacob!

Amu: Me too!

Tadase: Why aren't you guys on team Edward?

Me: Hey, you gay! How did you come in? Fangirls, get him out of here!

Fangirls: YES! WE WILL! –glares at Tadagay-

Tadase: -screams like a girl-

Everyone: -laughs-

**Everyone's the same age in this. And the story isn't exactly the same as Twilight Saga, it was just a inspiration to write this. And, Tsumugu isn't poor in this. Some of the Shugo Chara(s) will be people in this. As in, either vampire, human or werewolves.**

**Sorry, the characters are OOC, cause it's based on the Twilight Saga.**

Me: I do not own Shugo Chara. Neither do I own Twilight saga. If I did, Bella and Jacob would be together! And there'll be lots of amuto!

* * *

"Amu, happy birthday." Dad's voice echoed through the big room.

"Thanks, you just woke me up from my sleep." I uttered, sitting up.

"I thought I told you no presents?" I asked as soon as I saw him holding something in his hand.

"Well, it's not counted as a present when it's not wrapped…" he said while he gave me a camera.

"That's from me." He continued.

"Oh, thanks! It's good." I said coldly.

"Glad you'd liked it. This is from your mum," he held out a wrapped present to me.

I took it and ripped the wrapper.

"She said it's for your senior year pictures. We coordinated in buying these," he explained.

I slowly nodded and looked outside.

"Okay, I'm heading to the police office now. Bye," Tsumugu said as he left my room.

"Tsumugu," period, "thanks," I continued.

I turned on my computer and e-mailed my mother, Midori.

"Hey mum. I received your present. Thanks.

Love you,

Amu."

I changed and drove my car to school.

* * *

"Hey guys," I said as I walked up to Rima and Yaya.

"Hello Amu!" Yaya said cheerfully.

"Happy birthday," Rima said, smiling.

I groaned.

"Softer! And thank you," I whispered.

"Right," Rima said sarcastically.

"Here comes Hotori," Yaya said, eying on the guy that was walking towards us.

Of course, I'd be happy to see him, since he's my perfect boyfriend.

"Amu!" He said cheerfully.

"Hey," I replied.

"Happy birthday," he whispered into my ear as he got to me.

"Thanks," I murmured back.

"Oh, somebody wants to see you!" He said casually as he pulled away.

I looked behind him and saw Ikuto walking towards me.

"Ikuto!" I said, surprised.

"Hello Amu! It's been quite long!" He said as he pulled me into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I pulled back.

"Nothing much, just passed by and want to tell the birthday girl happy birthday." He smirked and said.

I groaned again and mumbled a soft 'thanks'.

"Well, I got you a dream-catcher, to catch bad dreams. Keep them away from you," he said as he held the present in the air to show it to me.

"Oh, thanks," I mumbled sarcastically before pulling him nearer to me and mumbling "I thought I said I do not want presents?" .

"You don't want it? Oh, okay…" he said, sounding hurt.

I giggled at his act.

"Of course I want it." I quickly said.

"I'm glad you want it. I'll put it in your truck. I got to go, see you soon, Amu." He said before turning to leave.

* * *

"Amu!" Lulu said from far, dancing towards me.

"Happy birthday!" She yelps cheerfully.

"Softer," I groaned.

Tadase chuckled as he continued walking.

"I've arranged a party for you at my place. Tadase, please pick her up at seven." She continued.

"You're in this too?" I groaned at Tadase.

"He can't help it," Kiseki, Lulu's mate spoke for once.

He nodded apologetically.

"It's okay," I mouthed and walked over to Tadase, who was on the stairs already.

"Happy-" Kiseki started, then stopped as he looked at my expression. I was getting pissed.

"Okay, forget 'bout it." He said casually and left with Lulu following behind.

Tadase and I walked up the stairs to our classes.

* * *

Tadase had picked me up at seven for Lulu's so-called party which I did not agreed on.

"I love you, Tadase." I whispered before hearing Lulu's footsteps.

"I love you too," he said sweetly.

"Ah, there you are! Let's go down! They're all waiting!" Lulu said as she pulled my hand.

"Now, show me all the love," she said as she held out a camera and pointed at Tadase and me. The camera looked real familiar…

"You took my camera?" I asked.

"I can't help it, I found it in your bag." She said.

I groaned and let it go.

"Happy birthday, Amu." Ran said happily.

"Happy birthday," Pepe continued.

"Thank you," I mumbled.

"Happy birthday, darling." Temari said.

I nodded and sat down on the couch, with Tadase following.

"What're you waiting for? Open the presents!" Lulu said cheerily.

I took one of them and opened it, then my finger started bleeding since the paper cut into my skin.

"Paper cut," I whispered as I tried to get away, but Kiseki was too fast.

Everything happened in mere seconds.

Kiseki leaped from his original position towards me. Acting fast, Tadase pushed me away, causing me to sit onto the sofa.

Then, Tadase lunged towards Kiseki, making him calm down.

Pepe and Ran were holding Kiseki down.

Lulu suddenly leaped in front of Kiseki.

"Calm down, Kiseki! It's just a paper cut." She said soothingly.

"I'll leave you with some alone time, think you can do it?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, I can manage," I answered.

"The first aid box is in the drawer," she pointed at the drawer sitting in the corner of the room.

I nodded as she went out, most likely going to scold Kiseki for what happened.

I staggered towards the drawers and pulled the first-aid box out.

I groaned.

* * *

Ikuto: Woah, what's with Kiseki? –eying on Kiseki so that nothing happens to Amu-

Amu: -pushes Ikuto away- Ikuto, its fine. It's just in the story. He's fine here.

Me: Talkin' bout that, why is he here anyway? I DO NOT allow vampires to come in.

Amu & Ikuto: Vampires?!?!

Me: You guys are real slow. Obviously they're the vampires. If not, why would Kiseki leap towards Amu when he smelled/saw blood?

Ikuto: right, you make it sound as if we're idiots.

Me: (thinks: you guys ARE idiots.)

Me: Right, if you still don't know who's what, then check this out.

Amu – Bella/human

Ikuto – Jacob/werewolf

Tadase – Edward/vampire

Kiseki – Jasper/vampire

Lulu – Alice/vampire

Me: Okay, the other characters that are not out yet, will be introduced when they're out.

Amu: That's all? Why isn't there anytime with Ikuto?

Ikuto: Amu! I'm touched when you said that!

Me: -faints-

Amu: Ying! What's wrong?

Ikuto: She finds us too mushy and she fainted.

Amu: Aw. It's your entire fault.

Ikuto: Now it's my fault! –groans-

Yoru: -sweatdrop- Read and review –nya.

Me: -suddenly wakes up- YORU!


	2. Two

Shugo Chara: Twilight Saga ; #2

Summary: Twilight/SC twist. Amuto! Ikuto's not the vampire! Story starts from Edward and Bella starts from the starting of New Moon. Written in Amu's POV.

Ikuto: Woah, who could've thought that kiddy king would be the vampire... -trails off-

Amu: Get to the point.

Ikuto: Luckily Ying made the twist, or it'll be a Tadamu. -pukes-

Me: Yeah! Thank me!

Amu: -strugs- Whatever.

**xXMusic-luver Xx **Yeah, Tadase's Edward. Like, ew. Cause I seriously DO NOT like Edward Cullen and Tadase Hotori. And, yeah. Thanks for the comment! xD

**XAmuIkuto **That is so true. I liked it when Bella was with Jacob. But, Edward/Bella was the key of the whole series, so… Why not make an absolute different ending? Moreover, Edward hurt Bella once, and in the story, Bella STILL want to love Edward. I find her a complete idiot. No offence peep.

Miki: Ying does not own us or SC-

Me: -suddenly shouts- if I did, IT'LL BE AMUTO!

Miki: -sweatdrops- She also do not own the Twilight Saga.

Me: -nods in agreement-

* * *

"Tadase, I love you," I whispered before he got down of the car.

In a split second, he was on my side already. This was how extraordinary he is.

"Amu, you know I love you too." He whispered back. He was quiet the whole trip back.

"Tadase-kun, what's wrong?" I murmured.

"Nothing, Amu. Nothing's wrong. Get some rest okay," he said.

"You'd be in my room right?" I asked, afraid that he was leaving.

He nodded and said "as usual."

I walked into the small house, seeing Tsumugu sitting on the couch, watching some random soccer game.

"Hey, Tsumugu," I said as I quickly went towards the staircase.

"Hey kid," he said as he continued his game.

I took the chance to get back into my room as soon as possible. I took my clothes and went to the toilet and changed into my sleep tee.

When I got back into the room, Tadase was waiting already.

"Amu, go to sleep." He said soothingly as I curled up against his cold body.

I nodded and slowly drift to sleep.

"Tadase?" I mumbled quietly. No answer.

"Tadase?" I asked a little louder. Still no answer.

Where could he been?

I got to school alone, longing to be in Tadase's arms. [A/N: Ikuto: Can I puke? Me: Yeah, cause I wanna puke too.]

However, the whole day, he wasn't in school at all. Where could he been?

* * *

I pulled my car to a stop in front of my house. I looked around and saw Tadase.

I cut the engine and walked towards him.

"Tadase…" I breathed.

"Where have you been?" I whispered.

"Nowhere," he answered. Something was definitely wrong with him.

"Come, have a walk with me." He pulled my hand and started walking into the woods.

We walked to a tree and stopped.

"What's wrong?" I mumbled. Tadase was staring at me right in the eye.

"Nothing," he murmured.

"What happened with Kiseki was NOTHING. Tadase, you heard me. It's nothing!" I said.

"Yes, it was nothing."

He paused.

"Amu, we're leaving Forks." [A/N: Amu: when did we started staying in forks? Me: since the story started.]

"Good," I whispered.

He looked at me weirdly.

What? Isn't it good to finally leave a gloomy city?

His eyes were telling me different things.

"Wait," I paused.

"When you said 'we', who were you talking about?" I asked.

He sighed.

"My family and myself," he answered casually.

"Then what about me? I'm going," I insisted.

"You can't. It's too dangerous. Pleases, stay. For Tsumugu, for me?" he whispered.

"No! I'm coming!" I paused. "I'm coming with you!" I insisted.

"You can't." he said softly.

Why not? Tadase, why not? Was it because he didn't love me anymore? What's wrong? Am I too weak?

"Why not? Why are you leaving me?" I asked while my chest started to ache.

"Amu, there's no reason to why I'm leaving," he said.

"You don't want me anymore." I said flatly. I didn't want it to be true.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Amu," his eyes locked in mine.

"Just promise me one thing," he continued.

"Don't do anything reckless. Be safe," he said before moving towards me and kissed my forehead.

There was a huge hole inside my chest .I started to break down, tears started staining my face. My legs gave out and I fell onto the cold hard ground. It had started raining; therefore, my tears were mixed with the rain.

"TADASE!" I yelled out with all my strength. But he was long gone. I can never see him again. I never wanted this to happen. I have no reason to live now.

Tadase had left me, alone, unprotected.

* * *

**Few months later**

How many days have I cropped myself inside my room? Okay, I've lost count. I don't know what made him leave me. I just can't fill in that hole inside me.

"Amu, you should get out there and talk to your friends! He's not coming back anymore," Tsumugu said as he leaned against my bedroom doorframe. I nodded and left to get dressed for school.

"Amu, go out. I don't want to see you at home tonight. You can even go La Push to find Ikuto. I'm sure he'd be happy to see you," Tsumugu said as he opened the door of my car.

"I'm going out, yeah. With Rima, tonight. For shopping," I said nervously.

"You hated shopping," Tsumugu said flatly.

"Yeah, but you said go out. So, yeah."

"Okay, have fun, kid." He said smiling as he closed the door and walked towards his rover.

* * *

"Hey Rima, it's Amu. Yes, Hinamori Amu. Are you free tonight? Would like to catch a movie with you," I asked through the phone.

"Yeah, sure. Meet you at the movies at seven,"

* * *

"You're so insane. You suddenly broke from your small little 'not talking' bubble and asked me out for a movie?" She continued babbling on.

"Are you going home? Do you need a ride back?" I finally asked as I got to my car.

"No, Nagihiko is picking me up." She replied.

"Okay, bye then." I said, trying to sound casual as I got up my car and start the engine.

* * *

I stopped my truck when I got to Ikuto's house. I saw him running over towards me.

"Amu? Wow, it's been so long! Where have you been?" He said as he hugged me.

"I've always been in Forks." I replied.

"Oh, I've got something for you. You'll love it." I said casually, trying to make Ikuto excited. I scooted over to the one side of the truck and pulled the canvas sheet away. It showed two motorbikes.

"Well, I found them in a back alley… and thought maybe I could learn how to ride on these… And of course, I needed a mechanic friend to help me to put up this junk… So…" I trailed off the last part.

"I'm your mechanic friend," he smirked as he said.

I nodded and looked at him questionably.

"When do we start?" He asked as he looked at the bikes wearily. I looked at him unbelievably. He's going to do it? Cool! I couldn't find the right words to say…

"Uh… Now," I said, with a little disbelief in my tone of voice.

"Okay then," he said as he scooted over to my truck and pulled the bikes out.

"Careful, it's… real…" before I could finish, Ikuto already pulled the truck out of the truck. It was already on the ground, looking at me.

"Heavy," I continued.

He stared at me with shock in his eyes and started chuckling.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. You do realize that I'm a guy who's bigger than you right?" He asked, smirking.

"Yeah, whatever."

When we got into the garage, I found a seat and sat down.

"Hey, Ikuto. Should I start bringing homework over to do? I'm afraid that your dad would say that you're learning from my rebellious acts." I asked jokingly.

"You? Rebellious? Then what am I?" Ikuto asked back.

"Well, I am older than you…"

He chuckled.

"Anything you want," he said casually and continued with the bike.

* * *

"So, what happened to the Hotoris?" Ikuto asked as he worked on the bike.

"Well, they left." I whispered.

Hanging around with Ikuto has helped a lot. At lease, the pain was numbed. And that was a good thing. Since he numbed my pain, of course, I'd hang out with him.

"Hey, Amu. Do you want to go for a movie together?" Ikuto asked as I came back with a tool in my hand.

"Sure," I replied, smiling as I passed the tool to Ikuto.

He took it and did something to the bike. Not that I cared.

"How about today?" Ikuto asked as he looked at me.

"Okay, I just need to call Tsumugu to tell him that I'd be with you," I said casually as I stood up and walked towards the house.

"You don't have to. All I need is to ask Aruto to tell Tsumugu. Since they're such great friends and all. For all you know, when I return from the movies, I might see Tsumugu here." He joked. I chuckled, that was a funny joke. I nodded as I walked into the house to tell Aruto that I'm going out with Ikuto tonight.

"Okay, have fun," Aruto said before I left the house to the garage.

I walked out from the theatre with Ikuto beside me. He's awfully quiet.

"Amu…" I looked at him and realized that he had stopped walking.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can we go out together?" He asked with his bangs covering his eyes. I couldn't see his expression. I chuckled at the way he asked the question.

"We're already out, together." I said.

"No, I don't mean by that." And then it clicked. He meant by going out, together.

"Ikuto, you know that he's coming back." I whispered flatly.

"No, he's not. Don't be ridiculous, Amu. He'd left you, and he's not coming back anymore!" He said flatly, fists all clutched up.

"I'm not going to hurt you like he did, Amu. Believe me," his voice softened this time round.

"I can't do it…" I whispered as I threw my jacket onto a step of a staircase and sat on it.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Amu." He said firmly as he sat down next to me.

"Well, I guess we could… Try," I murmured.

"Thank you," he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

* * *

Me: Done! (:

Ikuto: Whoot! I'm going out with Amu! –wrapped arms around Amu's waist-

Amu: Gah, crap!

Ikuto: Amu, you don't love me?

Me: -walks away from the couple- Please R&R!


End file.
